Blue-haired girl
}} Standing in the sunlight It could be the moonlight Or at least a spotlight Oh well (oh well) Reflections on my hair Reflections in my eyes Reflections of my life I will never leave behind Here I am, the blue-haired girl Like a thunderstorm Like a walking dead Never gonna turn my back and walk away And walk away My eyes are icy cold My hair falls down like a waterfall And I'm a star And I'm a neon I'm the only one, I'm the only one I'm the sign! I'm the tears falling down at night I'm a hero of a fake story Of a story never told! Here I am, the blue-haired girl Like a thunderstorm Like a walking dead Never gonna turn my back and walk away And walk away Here I am, the blue-haired girl Like a thunderstorm Like a walking dead Never gonna turn my back and walk away And walk away Silence in my chamber I only hear howling outside Maybe it's Annie? Maybe it's Annie? She's got her loved one, she has her loved one And I'm alone in this world No friends, only that boy Shy smile I'm all alone, I'm all alone by now Here I am, the blue-haired girl Like a thunderstorm Like a walking dead Never gonna turn my back and walk away And walk away Silence kills, three green pills My funeral My own funeral And I have only one advice - don't cry Don't cry Here I am, the blue-haired girl Like a thunderstorm Like a walking dead My funeral My own funeral Don't cry Don't cry Tłumaczenie Stoję w świetle słońca To mogłoby być światło księżyca Lub przynajmniej światło reflektorów No cóż (no cóż) Odbicia świetlne na moich włosach Refleksje świetlne w moich oczach Refleksje mojego życia/o moim życiu (zależy w jakim kontekście), którego nigdy nie zostawię za sobą Tutaj jestem, niebieskowłosa dziewczyna Jak burza z piorunami Jak chodzący trup Nigdy nie zamierzam odwrócić się plecami i odejść I odejść Moje oczy są lodowo zimne Moje włosy spadają w dół jak wodospad I jestem gwiazdą I jestem neonem Jestem jedyna, jestem jedyna Jestem znakiem! Jestem łzami spadającymi w dół nocą Jestem bohaterką fałszywej historii Historii nigdy nie opowiedzianej! Tutaj jestem, niebieskowłosa dziewczyna Jak burza z piorunami Jak chodzący trup Nigdy nie zamierzam odwrócić się plecami i odejść I odejść Tutaj jestem, niebieskowłosa dziewczyna Jak burza z piorunami Jak chodzący trup Nigdy nie zamierzam odwrócić się plecami i odejść I odejść Cisza w mojej komnacie Słyszę tylko wycie na zewnątrz Może to Annie? Może to Annie? Ona zdobyła swojego ukochanego, ona ma swojego ukochanego I jestem sama na tym świecie Żadnych przyjaciół, tylko tamten chłopak Nieśmiały uśmiech Jestem całkiem sama, jestem teraz całkiem sama Tutaj jestem, niebieskowłosa dziewczyna Jak burza z piorunami Jak chodzący trup Nigdy nie zamierzam odwrócić się plecami i odejść I odejść Cisza zabija, trzy zielone tabletki Mój pogrzeb Mój własny pogrzeb I mam tylko jedną radę - nie płaczcie Nie płaczcie Tutaj jestem, niebieskowłosa dziewczyna Jak burza z piorunami Jak chodzący trup Mój pogrzeb Mój własny pogrzeb Nie płaczcie Nie płaczcie - Rainelle Titania Evelynn Annabell Vu _____________________ Nie powiem, żeby była to pierwsza moja piosenka po angielsku, ale w każdym razie pierwsza taka na Fikcji. Podmiotem lirycznym jest w niej Zoe Vu (ewentualnie Lyla Grunt, po odpowiedniej edycji tekstu), a napisałam ją na potrzeby naszego Strangetown, by znalazła się ona na płycie Brains&Bones Still pod numerem jedenastym, a także jako singiel tej grupy. Się rozpisałam. Ps. Strangetownową autorką tekstu jest Lisa z zespołem. Kategoria:Tłumaczenia